darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Malleus daemoniorum
Malleus daemoniorum, roughly translated as "demons' hammer", is a book of demons given by Brother Celerity after having taken part in one or more demon flash mobs. It gives advice on the different tiers of demons and their strengths and weaknesses. It can also be held in the left hand, but is purely cosmetic. Transcript - On the Infernal Legions - Woe to the world; it languishes beneath the demon's cloven hoof! It is known without doubt that the demonic legions amass and grow stronger. They may appear without warning, in places of sorrow and rot, or any wild and remote location. There the world bears witness to the arrival of those most dangerous of the fellborn: the demonic generals. Many are the forms and names of these fiends, these lords of the pit. They come arrayed for war, with gleaming tusk and iron claw. Nothing may stand against their fury. Nothing is left in their wake but ruination. As a fire hungers for fuel, so too do they hunger for blood and suffering. Every blow they land heals them of even the most grievous wounds. Beware, lest by facing your foe you pave the way to your doom! But in this, take heart: breaching the veil of this world causes them terrible wounds. Before it may unleash its fury upon the world it must first shed the blood of its closest followers. Each general is accompanied by many companions. The general will slay each footman in turn and the blood of its sacrifice will fuel its rebirth. Once they lie dead, the general will turn upon his lieutenants and in betrayal drain them of energy to become mighty indeed. Slay first the general's heralds. With them dispatched, he will direct his footmen to destroy you. Slay next the footmen, for without them the general will be sorely weakened. Slay next the lieutenants, without whom the general will have no alternative but to fight. May Saradomin watch over you from his moment onwards, for very little else will bring you victory. - On the Unholy Praetorians - While the tiles and duties of the demonic leaders vary wildly, they do display some traits in common. - Generals are war leaders without peer, whose attacks rarely miss. - Executioners are bloodthirsty and strong beyond measure. - Castellans guard the unholy monuments and are skilled in physical defence. - Deacons lead the demons in profane rituals and are skilled magic users. Plan your assault around these traits wisely. But beware, for the demons also possess powers that set them aside from their peers. The glorious stun their targets. The blazing set their victims aflame. The rending leave their enemies bleeding. The pestilent poison and defile. The shattering hammer multiple targets at once. The infernals set multiple targets on fire. The frostborn leave multiple foes encased in ice. The corrupting spread poison to all they encounter. The obscured make it difficult to attack. The terrifying make it harder to generate adrenaline. Trivia *''Malleus Maleficarum'' is a German witchcraft treatise from the 15th century, the Latin title of which translates "hammer of the witches." While "daemoniorum" incorrectly declines the Latin word for "demon," (it should be "daemonum") the implied meaning ("hammer of the demons") is clear as a reference to the title of the German text. *The book uses the old images of Kal'Ger the Warmonger, Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter and To'Kash the Bloodchiller, even though they were updated when the book was released.